projectxzonefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Quotes - Saya
This is a list of quotes for the solo character Saya. Like the other solo characters, she has a unique pre-battle dialog with all the paired characters and additionally, around five post-battle dialogs with select paired characters. Saya Intro *You should learn to relax a bit more. *Let's take this nice and easy. *Let's call their bluff. After you! *Come on, show me something exciting. *I'm ready whenever. *Come here and devote yourself to me... *Relax, I won't hurt you... *Mm, is there something I should be looking forward to? *Don't worry, I'm a great cook ♪ *Oh, it's not healthy to deny your needs. Solo Begin *Give me a crack at them ♪ *Maybe I'll be naughty ♪ *I'll be gentle ♪ *Oh, mind if I join in? *Relax a bit. *It'll only hurt a bit. *This'll help you relax. *I'll be nice ♪ *Like it hot? *Maybe I'll take a nibble. Solo Finish *Service time begins ♪ *Thanks for requesting me ♪ *Gogyo Batto Technique! *I'll stay a bit longer ♪ *This may be habit-forming ♪ *Shunka Shuto: Ultimate! *Mm, looks tasty ♪ *Let me take care of things. *Let me get comfortable. Victory *Finished already? I was just starting to get excited... *Time flies when you're having fun. *That's enough for now. We can finish later... *Hee hee, maybe I should cook up some red rice to celebrate? *Ooh, this is just so thrilling! *Oh you're so bad... ♪ Paired Characters Akira Yuki & Pai Chan Intro Saya: Maybe I should learn kung fu as a way to keep in shape. Pai: I definitely recommend it. You'll save money and improve your luck to boot. Akira: Come on now, you know it doesn't do all that. Chris Redfield & Jill Valentine Intro Jill: So your orginazation is dedicated to bringing chaos to the world? Saya: But don't worry, we don't use viruses or anything like that. Chris: That goes without saying. We wouldn't be able to fight alongside you if you did. Victory Saya: You B.S.A.A. aren't bad. How would you like to work with Ouma? Jill: You're kidding. We would never work with an orginazation that skirts the edge of the law. Chris: We've got our hands full with B.O.W. as it is. Category:Quotes Chun-Li & Morrigan Intro Saya: How about the three of us go out on the town and drive the boys wild? Morrigan: Ooh, I like that idea... Chun-Li: Before we worry about going out on the town, we need to take care of these enemies here. Dante & Demitri Maximoff Intro Saya: Oh, Demi-demi, would you mind introducing me to your handsome partner? Demitri: Are you seriously thinking of trying to seduce a hunter, vixen? Dante: I think I’ll leave you Japanese yokai to the experts. Frank West & Hsien-Ko Intro Saya: Oh, please don't take any compromising pictures of me and young men, okay? Frank: Depends on how juicy of a scandal they'd make. Let's talk about it after this fight. Hsien-Ko: Don't be surprised if you get a spanking from Reiji! Victory Saya: Hey, Mr. Cameraman. Make sure you capture my best angle. Frank: Don't you worry. How about flipping your collar up a bit more? Hsien-Ko: Frank, let's save the photo shoot for later. Gemini Sunrise & Erica Fontaine Intro Gemini: My master always told me to massage my chest if I get nervous. Erica: Really? I'll try the next time I have a revue! Saya: Why wait for next time? You should try it now... Haken Browning & Kaguya Nanbu Intro Saya: Welcome to the new world, Mr. Cowboy and Dairy Princess. Haken: Okay sexy fox. There is still much of the world left to explore. Kaguya: I wish people would stop calling me that... Ichiro Ogami & Sakura Shinguji Intro Saya: Don't get distracted while you're fighting, Ogami... Ichiro: Y-Yes Saya, I'll do my best. Sakura: Excuse me, Ogami? Category:Quotes Jin Kazama & Ling Xiaoyu Intro Saya: Ooh, I can barely control the "Kitsune Genes" inside of me... Xiaoyu: Kitsune Genes?! Are those like the Devil Genes inside Jin? Jin: She's just playing with us. Don't take her seriously. Category:Quotes Kite & BlackRose Intro Saya: It must be nice being a character in a game. You can dress as crazy as you want. Kite: Well, you can choose whatever design you want for your character... BlackRose: It's not like everyone here doesn't dress strange enough as it is. Kogoro & Mii Intro Saya: If you’re a ninja, then of course you can do THAT, right? Kogoro: Oh, you mean THAT? Yeah, of course I can. Mii: Hey Kogoro, what’s THAT? C’mon, tell me! KOS-MOS & T-elos Intro T-elos: Saya, we meet again. I see you're as much of a schemer as always. Saya: Oh, Telo-telo. Don't tell me you've gotten a taste for it too? KOS-MOS: Saya, please do not not provoke T-elos. Category:Quotes Kurt & Riela Intro Saya: No.7 and No.13,? Alright, then I'll be No.99. Riela: Y-You can't just pick your own number like that! Kurt: I get the feeling she didn't just pick it at random... Reiji Arisu & Xiaomu Intro Xiaomu: Look Reiji. I’m so excited I’m getting goosebumps. Saya: Oh yes, I’ve got goosebumps right here, too. Can’t you see them, little boy? Reiji: Don’t show me that, you crazy vixens! Victory Xiaomu: Did you see that! That’s why they call me the “Dirt Fox” of Shinra! Saya: How about if we team up and call ourselves the Outfoxies? Reiji: Don’t forget that we’re still enemies, Saya. Ryu & Ken Masters Intro Saya: Ooh, show me what makes the King of U.S. Martial Arts so amazing... Ken: Heh, I can never deny a pretty lady. Just don't go falling for me, okay? Ryu: ...Just don't go blaming me when Eliza gets angry at you, okay, Ken? Soma Schicksal & Alisa Amiella Intro Saya: Dressing like that at such a young age... Kids sure do grow fast these days. Alisa: What, is there something strange about my clothes? Soma? Soma: Not really. I got used to it during my time in Anagura. Toma & Cyrille Intro Toma: Between Riemsianne and Saya, all girls from the evil tribes sure are trouble. Cyrille: Hmm, and just what to do you mean by “girls from the evil tribes” Toma? Saya: What are you talking about? If it’s something juicy, let me join in! Victory Saya: Toma, how about showing a girl your Shining Force? Cyrille: Don’t do it, Toma! You know you can’t resist older women. Toma: C-C’mon, Cyrille! You know that’s not true. X & Zero Intro X: Saya, are you a Maverick? Saya: That’s hard to say. I guess you could say I’m a different sort of girl. Zero: I don’t think that’s what he’s talking about. Yuri Lowell & Estellise Sidos Heurassein Intro Estelle: Hee hee…T-This is a bit embarrassing… Saya: Well then I guess you’re still a ways away from earning the name “Enchanted Belle.” Yuri: Estelle, you got that name by having someone make you a dress, didn’t you. Zephyr & Leanne Intro Leanne: I always feel stronger with my makeup done properly. Saya: Me too. My makeup puts me in the mood to be really mean. Zephyr: Vashyron was right. Women are scary. Victory Leanne: If you fight like that it's only natural that you die! Saya: Oh no mistress, please forgive me! Zephyr: You say your makeup changes you, but I say that's just going overboard. Category:Quotes